Chi-chi's son
by Chibs
Summary: The feelings of Chi-chi when she realizes she is pregnant


Authors note: This is just something that sprang into my mind while in that stage of sleepiness' and awareness. I figure every one is always writing about the clichéd ways that Burma and Vejjita get together, then he leaves her or she feels that he doesn't take part in the child's life.   
  
This is Chi-chi's story.   
  
  
Chi-chi sat on the toilet in her bathroom. Her hair fell about her face in a strange unkempt way that she was not used to. It was almost always pulled back from her face in a screaming tight bun. Bangs in a perfect row and the two small shavings she left in front of her ears. But now it sat upon her shoulders oily and unwashed.  
  
A small sigh escaped her lightly parted lips. She stood and threw the thing that her shaking hands held into the waist basket. As and after though she took it out, wrapped it toilet paper and threw it away.   
  
Splash some cold water on your face, your son needs some breakfast. Now get your ass out there! Chi-chi mumbled that he could fix it himself. But her body didn't listen. Before she knew it she was moving to the sink and the cold water was running. She glanced up in the mirror and was shocked to see that she had aged ten years in the last two days. The frown lines around her mouth had deepened, as had the lines on her forehead, and around her eyes. And then there were the dark half-moon under her eyes. They showed much more. Almost as if her eye's had shrunk back in their socket.  
  
Chi-chi let out a sob. She splashed cold water on her face until it went numb. A wave of nausea swept over her. She gripped the sides of the sink as her knees went weak and her stomach lurched. Her dinner of rice and finely fried chicken appeared in the basin. She began to cry. A silent weeping that hurt every inch of her body. She stood still, hands gripping the basin, face twisted in hurt, and silent tears running their course along her lined face.  
  
There came a small tentative knock at the door.  
  
"Ka-san?" Came Gohan's voice.  
  
"I'm fine, give me a moment or so and I will be out to fix your breakfast."  
  
"No hurry, take your time." He replied. She heard his scoot put a chair and open a book. Chi-chi turned off the water and wiped her face. She started down at the finely fried chicken and rice with a mixture of hate and sorrow. Two wads of toilet paper did the trick. The finely fried chicken was down the toilet and into the drain. Chi-chi stepped out of the bathroom and gave her son a warm smile. His innocent eyes went wide and he stood, his chair tumbling out from under him.  
  
"Oh..kaa-san..." He went to her and lightly took her arms. "What is wrong?" Chi-chi looked up at him pretending to be confused.  
  
"Nani?" She asked laughing lightly and pulling away. "I am fine."  
  
"How can you say that, those lines were not so deeply cut on your face when you awoke this morning. What is wrong?" Chi-chi turned to him sharply. A voice in her head screamed for her to calm.  
  
Through gritted teeth she asked him what he wanted for breakfast.  
  
"I want the truth! What is wrong? What ever it is I can take are of it." He told her softly. Chi-chi turned back to the stove and the to the fridge. Her eyes caught Gohan's latest report cards. Despite his idiotic fathers will he was a genius, and the report card said so. Teacher's praise rained from the heavens filling the card's spaces front and back.   
  
You can't very well tell him now! She had once read in a magazine that teenage years were the most stressful and angry periods for a child.  
  
" I just loss some sleep that's all." She told him. He walked by her swiftly and snatched his books off the table.  
  
"I am a man now! And I am not like my father! I can handle simple problems and I know when you need my help, but you obviously don't trust me enough!" He slammed the door on his way out. Chi-chi stood that the stove with a spatula in her hand. Then she let out one angry cry and hurled the spatula at Goku's chair. It clattered to the floor after scrapping the kitchen table. Chi-chi reached for a magnet-picture of him and threw that at a window. The window shattered into pieces.  
  
A string of curses of her husbands name erupted from her sweet mouth. She sunk beside the stove with her knees painfully smashing her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them.  
  
A fettle position.  
  
This time when she cried it was out loud large tears. Sobbed racked her tightly squeezed body.  
  
"If I had my choice," She whispered to the empty house. "I wish he would never come back."  
  
It wasn't enough that her father and son thought that she was incapable of taking care of her family. Soon, she really would be. And lets face the facts folks. Job offers were not pouring in by the dozens.  
  
House wife-super hero.  
  
What a resume.  
  
Chi-chi stood and gave one last shaky sob. It was a sound that she didn't like. The sound of defeat.  
  
  
Chi-chi swept up the shards of glass and dumped the spatula into the sink. She righted Goten's chair and decided that she would make his favorite tonight. American hamburgers.  
  
If there was one thing her husband was good at, it was his heart toward others. He had given that to Gohan.   
  
He was a good boy; she just hoped that the one in her stomach would be as good as this one.  



End file.
